dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Meta-Cooler
Did he appear in Legacy of Goku 2? I was wondering, did he appear in Legacy of Goku 2?Tanor Faux of the Oltanis Team 08:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Infobox picture The current one isn't bad, but this one shows his whole body better. Any thoughts, anyone? - 11:03, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :The proposed image shows his feet and the tip of his tail. However, I think his face in the current one is leagues clearer. 20:26, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::It will be displayed at 250px when it's in the infobox, maybe you can see his face better then. Cooler smiles in the current one, but Cooler is actually a pretty serious character, this one shows his seriousness more. - 21:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::The problem is that he is shown from below. 22:13, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I now have them both displayed in 250px. I still slightly prefer the current due to the face being clearer, but I wouldn't oppose a majority since they're both good and quite similar. 00:38, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I asked the people who are in the current chat to share their opinion and vote. - 11:50, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I think both images have their merits. On one hand, the proposed image shows his entire body, and is still a high quality picture. On the other hand, his face looks...kind of like a jumbled mess. For the current one, I like how you can see his face clearly (which is kind of a big deal), even though you have to sacrifice his feet, top of his head, and tip of his tail (comparatively minor body parts). Also, the current one has better proportions for the actual character; due to perspective, the proposed one makes Meta Cooler look stretched, and thus his art/animation style is unlike the rest of the series (and also, his muscles are drawn better and more accurately in the current). Also, regarding the point about Cooler's seriousness, I feel like he was more serious in the first Cooler movie, but in this one, he was more cocky, and thus he smirked more. So anyways, sorry SaiyanElite, but I'm going to have to go with the current picture. 23:49, September 10, 2012 (UTC) The first one looks like it has a better quality :P GoldenTerra (talk) 23:54, September 10, 2012 (UTC) There's not much difference in quality, the proposed just has more lines. 23:58, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :anonymous polls cannot be used for article decisions, since people with dynamic IP can vote as many times as they want. Also, we are seeking a consensus, not a majority. 00:33, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Metal Cooler is how strong!? When exactly is his movie supposed to take place? I haven't watched it in a while, but are Vegeta and Goku Full Power Super Saiyans? If they were, his effortless man-handling of them would easily put him in Perfect Cell's league. I don't think he could be that strong, yet in this movie Dende is the guardian of Earth, Kamiccolo is weaker than Goku, and Goku is the strongest..--RandomGuy96 (talk) 07:17, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't think this movie took place in the 7 day wait, due to Gohan not being a teen, in fact, it doesn't fit in the story at all. I believe Meta-Cooler was fighting an untrained SSJ Goku and Vegeta. .--User:Overkill4TheWin 04:42, August 3rd, 2015 Well Dende is god in this movie, so maybe Toei....."can see the future!", the offical time chart of this movie states that it takes place during the 10 day wait for the Cell games, and since Goku surpases Vegeta in this time, it seems Meta-Coolas are very strong, almost at Cell's 2nd form levelBH Ouji (talk) 18:30, July 16, 2016 (UTC) But the Big Gete Star enabled him to cheat death! How could this be?! JokerJay779 (talk) 22:40, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Power Level of 10 Billion Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 has a Quest labelled "Revived! A Power Level of 10 Billion", in reference to Metal Cooler. Just wondering if that should possibly be added to the "Power" section? Ragster2448 (talk) 17:44, November 10, 2016 (UTC)